srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Ruined City of Tarn
First message I don't know if Tweek's have been made to XP, SP etc... so I put the note-- NOTE: All stats are based on my third or forth run and may have changed.-- to let everyone know that changes may be needed. Also, some encounters I wasn't sure what to list as the "to hit" number. For example, when I encountered 4 stoneeaters just inside the entrance, 3 of them were 11+ and the 4th was only 3+. I listed them as 11+ for all. It may have changed, as I QC when just playing so I haven't noticed.--Scout1idf 18:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I just noticed that Shadowblack has added info on the new one-time event developments in Tarn. Aside from Urktuln (since it has a physical set location on the map--which could use an update), I would actually suggest moving the goblin assassin and massive halgirom into either Random Encounters or under its own section dealing with special one-time events. Those two events can occur at any location in the city, and currently, the numbered list corresponds to specific locations listed on the map. Wetheril 19:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Location needed Location #12 is still not listed. We'd need a way to update maps, but we can't just put a new version of the first one, since the location #12 only opens after a certain number of Tarn runs. Anybody knows how many? Scarbrowtalk 01:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't know an exact number, but I recall it was after 5-6 runs of Tarn. The details have not been added yet, but here's the info I have: #You must first defeat the Goblin Assassin and meet Lorugar (which is listed in random events, but not details are yet to be filled). #An event will show up in Tarn (check Adventure Finder) after you spin the wheel on that run. When you go back to Tarn, you will see the new location. I was thinking of having the new location be shown using thin double bars (instead of the thick black bar that marks the edge of a map). :For a while, I didn't touch Tarn, since I was concerned about how we'd denote that this new location opens up after a certain number of runs. I planned to get there eventually with my 3rd character. Except, that I have a big list of things I planned to do first--some of them being completing the Dreadstone information in preparation of Fogbough opening up in play in a few days (supposedly), giving Runeskins a 'facelift', adding the other adventures for the residences, etc. Wetheril 09:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC)talk :Oh, and another thought just came to mind--is there some way to utilize Javascript for the maps, sort of like mouse-overs, except that they can be click-overs or something? I'm kind of sleepy right now, so I apologize if I'm not making much sense. Wetheril 09:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC)talk ::Probably only if we change the maps from pictures to something using wikicode. K!ZeRotalk 11:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::It IS possible, but I don't know how to do it. I think you have to include something on the common.js, and you have to ask Wikia staff to add it or something like that, or add it to a personal .js file and make it work from there. I'm also in the middle of too many projects to learn about it just now Scarbrowtalk 00:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Since you can embed HTML tags directly into the edit pages, it should be a simple matter of linking in the external script file with script tags (on a separate line?). You then have to 'hard code' - use HTML tags - the images to add the event handlers. I don't know of a way to add the handlers to the wikia image placeholders, though it might be possible to 'trick' it by using its piping (|) system. --Octarinemage 15:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC) One-Time Events Section I eventually decided to move the one-time events in Tarn to its own section so that spoilers regarding those events can be isolated there. I'm not too happy with the fact that it's shown near the top of the page along with the rest of the opponents, but we can worry about the display later after all the information on the one-time events are collected (and maps synchronized, etc). --Wetheril 22:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC)talk :I eventually worked around our 2-maps problem by separating out Random Encounters, One-Time Events, and Special Locations, since one of them (Urktuln) happens to overlap. I hope this makes it a bit more clear, and hopefully a bit more spoiler-free. Take a look at the Tarn page, and if you have any suggestions on how to improve the organization, I'm all ears. --Wetheril 05:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC)talk Statues of the Tarn-Hurn See here IF you (in this order) * get 1 or more Copper Squares by defeating a tarn-hurn statue * activate the fountain or it is already active * complete the run * start another run the defeated statues will reset -- just as if the square had never been acquired! This means you can conceivably get unlimited Copper Squares after activating the fountain. the only thing that ends the cycle is to get the squares in the other ways. once that is done, the statues are idle (heh, idol) forever. that all said, they provide 9-12 combat xp so far. --Hastifer 12:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) The Lower Level Okay, so here are some notes: The right-most space in the northern part is not there the first time you visit. It shows up on the second visit. To adventure there you have to pass five fear tests, starting at a difficulty of 58 and increasing by four each time, IIRC. After that you fight a monster who's name I think was the Giant Tentacled Snail-Monster. He was 16 to hit at MR 130. He gives 8 Adventure Tokens and a piece of the Bone Amulet Fragment. The lower left-most space contains a column of silver mist that completely restores stamina for your first three visits each run. The two topmost spaces and the one two spaces south of the right-most top-most space contain glowing Helgirom statues, each of a different color. I'll have to add the colors and combat difficulties later. The two spaces close to the right-most parts on the top and bottom stretches have fiery obstacles that require Elementalism, Fortification or Shadow Magic of 60 to proceed. There are random Helgiroms, and fleeing them or the statues requires a test against 100. I haven't used anything besides Shadow Magic, which gets 16 xp. The bottom right-most square is the exit. To the left and above it is a circular chamber with a stone slab. Your first and third visits will give you a bone amulet fragment if you examine it. Two spaces south after heading west from the entrance a new question mark appears. It is a ghostly woman. You can choose to approach her or not. I approached and she talked then disappeared. Then comes the spirit of Tarn-Hurn. You can let him disappear or attack. I attacked. He's 16 at MR 135. Lots of health and a special attack. Defeating him permanently gives you +1 MR. After my third run, I noticed that I got the message "You hear something rattling about in your possessions." Not sure yet what that is.Dapperdanman1983 17:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :So the rattling items are the Blue Stone Orbs.Dapperdanman1983 17:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I have the completed map and walkthrough for the lower level 1 from the second visit onward. I forgot what I did the first visit, but that information is already in this discussion page. I'm not sure how to get the map uploaded. Also, since I am clarifying some matters with Scarbrow concerning my account, I place my findings her to do with as you see fit. (The locations numbering is from the map.) All monsters are scaled. You may encounter 1 (never met more than one) halgorim at 12+. If you flee from it, you will find yourself back at the entrance (location E). E - Entrance. 'Something has been carved into the wall on your left.' If you examine it, you get the message, '...Tallys was here...". 1 - Halgorim (glowing red) 12+. You must defeat this and two others at locations 2 and 4 to get through the door at location 8. 2 - Halgorim (glowing green) 12+ 3 - Stone arch at the end of a passage. (This leads to a long passageway in which you have pass rolls to get by unscathed. I can't remember this part as I went by so fast.) Once explored, this area is no longer available. 4 - Halgorim (glowing silver) 12+ 5 - Ghostly woman. (I think she only appears the second time you visit here onward.) If you approach the apparition, she speaks of her ilk's entrapment, and an image of the Tarn-Hurn appears. You may choose to remain as you are or attack the image. If you do not attack, nothing happens and you continue on your way. If you attack, you must pass a roll of Fortification 60+ or Shadow Magic 60+ to avoid initial damage. After that, you enter combat. The Tarn-Hurn is 12+. If you use no powers to destroy it, you get +64 XP, else you get about 48-63 XP based on what you used. Upon succeeding, you get a permanent boost of +1 to your MR. (I'm sure you get this only once, but I haven't tested it yet as of this writing.) 6 - Silver mist. If your SP is less than maximum, this will heal it fully, else nothing happens. You may use this only twice. 7 - Stone slab - this is where the shard - I think it was a shard, can't remember - is found with each visit until you get them all (the number needed). After that, nothing happens here. 8 - Ornately-engraved stone door. You cannot pass this door until you defeat the three halgorims at locations 1, 2 and 4. Once you pass, you get +384 XP to general and +64 XP to all skills and powers. The Tarn-Hurn appears once more and says, 'I await you... below.' You can repeat this with each visit to this level. Afterwards, you find yourself transported out of Tarn with the usual rewards and the possibility of finding a blue orb in your inventory. S - Jets of crimson flame (two locations). Must pass a roll of Elementalism 60+ or Fortification 60+ or Shadow Magic 60+ to get through. Or, you can attempt to escape, which then you need roll 100 or better with help from Agility+Body+Luck+Thievery. Otherwise you get around -18 SP damage. 15:32, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Maskull I've never encountered more than 2 random Halgorims above ground in Tarn. 16:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC)Maskull : I have finally supplemented the missing information about the Tentacled Snail Beast in the Stone Arch, as well as added SP information for the Tarn-Hurn's Image. --Wetheril(talk) 15:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :: Does anyone know if there are any additional requirements to trigger the ghostly woman? I'm on my third run through right now, and no ghost (no amulet fragment either). --Thassa 08:41, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: Have you defeated the Tentacled Snail Beast yet? IIRC, none of my secondaries got the Tarn Hurn's Image until after defeating the Tentacled Snail Beast, but I really can't cite it as a prerequisite without further verification. --Wetheril(talk) 08:49, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::The encounter with the ghostly woman happens on your fourth run through Lower Tarn, so you should meet her next time. As for the bone fragments from the stone slab - they are completely random.--Shadowblack 08:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Adventure Tokens Anyone know why the AT page lists it's possible to get up to 16 adventure tokens from Tarn? I know you can get 4 from Lorugar. What about the rest? I can't remember if I got any from the snail below. --Octarinemage 15:18, 1 August 2009 (UTC) : I'm a little behind on new events, but see this post. There may be more of them, but I still want to have some surprises when I get to run it. Scarbrowtalk 16:15, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: (With eyes wide open and mouth agape) what the heck??? I see now there's a lot more to Tarn I never knew and haven't figured out. Thanks for the link!!! --Octarinemage 03:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Irked Toolin' When is the section on Urktuln ever going to be finished? I've looked on both new and old forums and find very little information on him. I saw a small thread on killing him, but it doesn't mention how to start the encounter. I know it involves a ring which the Tarn-Hurn wears on his finger, I think. But to get it off to take to Urktuln is never mentioned. Anyone know the particulars? Point me in the right direction and I'll gather as much data as I can and I'll update the relevant sections if the info is sufficient. --Octarinemage 15:10, 10 August 2009 (UTC) : I realize this is an old message, but I will try to give a fair response. The problem with Urktuln is that he is NOT a scaled monster. The 9+ MR for Urktuln is extremely high--and thus few people have the sufficient MR to derive it (who haven't already done the adventure). In addition, his strong anti-magic aura further limits the means to derive his MR. Yes, something vague can be put up for Urktuln, but I'm hesistant to put up sketchy information. --Wetheril(talk) 16:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :: I am about to go through my first Tarn run where this encounter will be possible. *Any* information - even if it had an 'only sketchy information available' or 'uncertain of all details' qualifier - would, to me, be better than the current "Details forthcoming". Thanks. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 63.228.28.107 (talk • ) The Goblin Assassin Just fought the Goblin Assassin with one of my secondaries--Clairvoyance. She encountered the assassin on the 6th run through Tarn. The estimated SP of the assassin was 245, by constructing a damage table. On one of my other secondaries, Tsuki, I seemed to have encountered him with 18+ to hit, but I recall him being 13+ for Altaria, and he is apparently 13+ for Clairvoyance at an MR of 148. This leads me to believe he is scaled to 13+, but I'd like to know if anybody has encountered a different to-hit number for the goblin assassin. Edit: I just realized I added changes to the Wiki without signing in. -_-; --Wetheril(talk) 18:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) : He is indeed currently considered to be scaled to 13+ unless otherwise discovered to be different a later point.--Hastifertalk 19:52, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks for the heads-up. It will be quite some time before I can run through another secondary. --Wetheril(talk) 20:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Troll I didn't want to even attempt to add this to the front page, but I did discover that the troll is MUCH easier to defeat if you use the Engraved Troll-Bont you can get in one of the Proving Grounds adventures. kimpauley|kimpauley : I'm not quite current with this scenario. Can somebody confirm this and add it to the article? Scarbrowtalk 11:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Four mysterious strangers These are the four men who disappear in a puff of smoke the first time you encounter the wheel mechanism. The first time I encountered them, with Arken, I didn't have the Large Copper Gear. Later, when I found it, I expected them to still be there and try to take the Gear from Arken (since, obviously, they needed it, right?). That, of course, didn't happen. So, I vowed to discover what would happen if you DID happen to have the Gear the very first time. Just recently did so with Simeon. There is no difference: they disappear just as before, without even trying to take the Gear from you. *Sigh*--Hastifertalk 15:32, October 12, 2009 (UTC) : I also encountered the four mysterious men the first time Clairvoyance came to Tarn. But since nothing happened, I figured they were just flavored text. --Wetheril(talk) 21:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, but you know me -- I just HAD to try to make it be more than that... Its either the OCD, ADHD or the AR (anal retentive)... or paranoia... :) --Hastifertalk 21:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::: That's actually not such a bad thing for a Wiki Editor. ;) --Wetheril(talk) 08:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Blue Stone Orb The page says: "It is currently attested by members on the forum that these items begin appearing randomly only after completion of the 10th Tarn run." I received a Blue Stone Orb on my 6th run through Tarn (the run through where - if you had used the stone arch on every run through - you would get 64 XP to all Powers for using the stone arch). This was also the run through where I encountered the goblin assassin and thus the first run through I was able to (and did) go through the first lower level. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 63.228.28.107 (talk • ) I got my first Orb on my 5th run. Psychoadept 22:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Maps, Maps, Maps Why on Sryth do we have so many different versions of each map? Especially the "Blank Textured" maps vs the "Schematic" maps? The last I heard, Scarbrow had been converting maps to the schematic format, but then why didn't he remove the blank textured versions when he put in the schematic ones? Did some people like the blank textured ones better? — Young Ned (talk) 04:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : I don't know. I think it'd be great to delete some. The page is long and cluttered as-is. Thanks for linking the items, btw. Psychoadept 16:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Addendum: I think we could reduce it to just one for the main level. For the Rhaknar's Maps, I am marking sections of the maps that get added later with a dashed border.